


A Fateful Meeting

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, M/M, Supernatural Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys





	A Fateful Meeting

_Keys? Check. Wallet? Check. Phone? Check._

Ethan spun the key in the lock as he went through his mental checklist, hands reaching in the metal box to grab his mail. He shut the door, relocked it, and then spun on his heel. He was thumbing through his mail and didn’t look where he was going. A hard chest slammed into him. His mail fell from his grasp and a pair of strong and tan (not that he noticed) hands grabbed a hold of him by his biceps before he tipped backwards.

"Whoa, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?" a voice as smooth as velvet to Ethan’s heightened ears asked, causing Ethan’s pulse to skyrocket as he looked up at the source. The guy was tall, dressed impeccably, with dark hair and eyes, and the most perfect set of cheekbones Ethan had ever seen.

Ethan had to swallow hard to hold back the whimper threating to escape him. Instead he nodded his head in the affirmative. “Yeah. No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Ethan apologized sheepishly and god, were those dimples on the man’s face?

Indeed they were, and that was a megawatt smile if Ethan’s ever seen one. The combination about made Ethan weak in the knees and he could feel the redness creeping up into his cheeks.

The guy chuckled. “I guess we should both watch where we’re going, huh?” the man replied, his smile tilting to more of a lopsided but no less gorgeous one. He still hadn’t taken his hands off of Ethan’s arms, a fact Ethan was completely okay with.

But of course, every good thing must come to an end because soon the hands fell away and the guy was talking again. “Here, let me help you pick these up.” And Ethan’s breath hitched in his throat as he saw the man begin to drop down and -  _wow, Ethan, you really need to go before you embarrass yourself by whimpering or worse._

So he crouched down with the guy, reaching for his letters. “Thanks, but I got—” And he had to ignore the spark he felt through his hand at the contact, eyes flickering to where their hands were touching, both having went for the same letter.

A ring with a bright red stone glinted in the light, and the guy pulled his hand back quickly, letting Ethan take the letter. They both stood up and the guy passed the envelopes he’d collected back to Ethan. “Well, I don’t want to keep you, so… I guess I’ll see you around? It was nice meeting you, Ethan.” The man smiled again and Ethan had to make a conscious effort not to drool.

"Yeah, guess so. Same apartment building and all. Nice meeting you." Ethan gave him a small wave and then headed out the door, stuffing the envelopes in his bag. He was going to be late to the pack meeting again. But it was worth it as he walked, mind full of flashing smiles and dimples.

He never once questioned how the guy knew his name without having asked for it.


End file.
